doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cómics del Séptimo Doctor
Algún tiempo tras la emisión del serial Time and the Rani se estrenaron los cómics del Séptimo Doctor en Doctor Who Magazine. Aunque la serie de televisión se canceló y esto supuso que se acortara el período de Sylvester McCoy en el rol, esto tuvo el efecto opuesto en los cómics: sin un Doctor nuevo en el horizonte, el Séptimo Doctor estuvo en las páginas de DWM durante años tras la transmisión de su último serial emitido. De hecho, el Séptimo Doctor se convirtió en la primera encarnación del Doctor en aparecer simultáneamente en dos publicaciones de cómics similares, apareciendo durante poco tiempo en DWM y en The Incredible Hulk Presents, otra publicación de Marvel. DWM trató de llevar a cabo distintas ideas durante esta era. En primer lugar, contaron historias que no tenían ninguna conexión obvia con la serie de televisión. Frobisher estuvo con el Doctor durante poco tiempo, pero luego volvió a salir. Desde entonces, el Doctor viajó a solas o con acompañantes distintos en cada aventura. Tras el fin de la serie de televisión y el inicio de la serie de Virgin New Adventures, hubo un intento de encajar los cómics en la continuidad de las novelas. Este intento, no obstante, llegó a su fin cuando DWM publicó la muerte de Ace en Ground Zero — hecho que regresó a DWM a su propia continuidad separada. Hacia ese momento, sin embargo, DWM tomó la decisión editorial de considerar al Séptimo Doctor como una encarnación "del pasado". Empezaron a usar el espacio del cómic para contar historias de las otras encarnaciones, lo cual dio a los artistas y escritores modernos la oportunidad de trabajar con Doctores y acompañantes que hasta entonces no habían formado parte de DWM. Con esto, aunque el Séptimo Doctor tuvo un período mucho más largo en cómics que en televisión, su etapa como protagonista no duró todos los años entre la emisión de Survival y el telefilme del Octavo Doctor. Como contraste, la era del Octavo Doctor tan solo se terminó cuando surgió el Noveno Doctor. Acompañantes de cómics del Séptimo Doctor * Frobisher * Olla * Peri * Ace * Bernice Summerfield * Sarah Jane Smith * Susan * Ly-Chee Lista Doctor Who Magazine * A Cold Day in Hell! (DWM 130-133 con Frobisher) * Redemption (DWM 134 con Olla) * The Crossroads of Time (DWM 135) * Claws of the Klathi (DWM 136-138) * Culture Shock (DWM 139) * Keepsake (DWM 140) * Planet of the Dead (DWM 141-142) * Echoes of the Mogor (DWM 143-144) * Time and Tide (DWM 145-146) * Follow That TARDIS! (DWM 147) * Invaders from Gantac (DWM 148-150) * The Infinity Season (DWM 151) * Nemesis of the Daleks (DWM 152-155) * Stairway to Heaven (DWM 156) * Hunger from the Ends of Time (DWM 157-158) (reimpresión) * Train-Flight (DWM 159-161 con Sarah Jane Smith) * Doctor Conkerer (DWM 162) * Fellow Travellers (DWM 164-166 con Ace) * Darkness Falling (DWM 167 Preludio) * Distractions (DWM 168 Preludio con Ace) * The Mark of Mandragora (DWM 169-172 con Ace) * Party Animals (DWM 173 con Ace) * The Chameleon Factor (DWM 174 con Ace) * The Good Soldier (DWM 175-178 con Ace) * A Glitch in Time (DWM 179 con Ace) * The Grief (DWM 185-187 con Ace) * Ravens (DWM 188-190) * Memorial (DWM 191 con Ace) * Cat Litter (DWM 192 con Ace) * Pureblood (DWM 193-196 con Benny) * Emperor of the Daleks! (DWM 197-202 con Benny) * Final Genesis (DWM 203-206 con Benny) * Time & Time Again (DWM 207 con Benny) * Cuckoo (DWM 208-210 con Benny) * Uninvited Guest (DWM 211) * Ground Zero (DWM 238-242 con Ace, Peri, Susan, y Sarah) * The Last Word (DWM 305 con Benny & Ace) Especiales de Doctor Who Magazine * Plastic Millennium (DWMS 94 con Mel) * Seaside Rendezvous (DWMS 1991 con Ace) * Evening's Empire (DWM 180 & DWCC AS 1993 con Ace) * Flashback (DWMS 1992 con Benny) * Younger and Wiser (DWMS 1994 con Benny) Death's Head Vol 1 * Time Bomb! (DH 8) The Incredible Hulk Presents * Once in a Lifetime (IHP 1) * Hunger from the Ends of Time (IHP 2-3) * War World (IHP 4) * Technical Hitch (IHP 5) * A Switch in Time (IHP 6) * The Sentinel (IHP 7) * Who's That Girl! (IHP 8-9) * The Enlightenment of Ly-Chee the Wise (IHP 10) * Slimmer (IHP 11) * Nineveh (IHP 12) Doctor Who Yearbook * Under Pressure (Doctor Who Yearbook 1992 con Ace) * Metamorphosis (Doctor Who Yearbook 1993 con Ace) * A Religious Experience (Doctor Who Yearbook 1994) en:Seventh Doctor comic stories Categoría:Descripciones de cómics